truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adele Stackhouse
thumb|left|328px|Adele Hale Stackhouse Adele Hale Stackhouse ist die Großmutter von Sookie und Jason. Sie ist Mitglied bei den "The Descendants of the Glorious Dead" (Nachfahren der glorreichen Toten). Die Bürger von Bon Temps sind der Meinung, sie würde sich nicht ordentlich um ihre Enkel kümmern, doch sie und ihre Enkel geben nichts auf das Gerede. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Michelle und Corbett Stackhouse zog sie ihre Enkel auf und lebt seitdem mit ihrer Enkeltochter zusammen. Jason zog bereits vor ein paar Jahren aus, um das Haus seiner Eltern zu übernehmen. Adele teilt die Begeisterung und Neugier ihrer Enkelin Sookie über die Vampire, weshalb einige Bürger nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen sind. Adele bleibt fast immer so lange auf, bis Sookie nachts von der Arbeit aus dem "Merlotte's" kommt. Auch zu Jason hat sie ein enges und liebenswürdiges Verhältnis, obwohl sie ihn oft in die Schranken weisen muss. Ihre Enkel sind der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Nachdem Adele erfährt, dass Sookie ihre erste Begegnung mit einem Vampir, Bill Compton, hatte, soll ihre Enkelin ihr jedes Detail berichten. Da Adele mehr über ihre Vorfahren und die Zeit, in der diese lebten, wissen möchte, bittet sie Sookie, Bill zu fragen, ob dieser einen Vortrag über den Bürgerkrieg halten könnte. Als brutale Morde in der Stadt passieren und Maudette Pickens zu den Opfern gehört, vermutet Gran einen Serienmörder in der Kleinstadt. Als die Polizei jedoch Jason verhaftet, ist sie wütend auf Sheriff Bud Dearborne. Da Adele ihre Enkelin sehr gut kennt, entgeht ihr nicht, als diese plötzlich einen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn entwickelt. Dies ist allerdings vergessen, als sie von Everlee Mason erfährt, dass über Four Tracks Corners angeblich ein Tornado wütete und das Ehepaar Mack und Denise Rattray tötete. Adeles Sorgen um Sookie wachsen, als sie erkennt, dass diese lieber alleine mit Bill sein möchte. Bill, den Adele mit offenen Armen empfängt, gibt ihr einen kurzen Vorgeschmack und erzählt ihr einiges über seine Eltern und die damalige Zeit. Jason und Tara, die sich beide selbst eingeladen haben, bringen die Stimmung auf den Gefrierpunkt, als sie die Unterhaltung immer wieder unterbrechen. Adele reicht es schließlich und sie weist ihren Enkel in die Schranken, weil sie keine Unmanierlichkeiten Gästen gegenüber in ihrem Haus duldet. Sie ist völlig begeistert, als Bill ihr zusichert, vor ihrem Club zu sprechen. Gran entgehen Sookies Sorgen nicht. Adeles Ehrlichkeit wird vor allem von ihrer Enkelin geschätzt, als Gran ihr gegenüber äußert, dass sie Bill Compton als einen intelligenten, gut aussehenden und höflichen Mann einschätzt, vor dem man sich nicht fürchten sollte. Für sie ist es ein Segen und kein Fluch, dass sie ihn kennen lernen durfte. Sie kennt nur seine beste Seite, weshalb es oft schwer für Gran ist, auf Sookies Sorgen einzugehen, da diese ihr auch nicht alles verrät. Adele erfährt, dass Sookie Angst vor ihm hat, weil sie nicht weiß, was er denkt, was Adele jedoch für gut heißt. Sie lüftet schließlich etwas lang geheim Gehaltenes und berichtet ihrer Enkeltochter von ihrem Großvater Earl, der ebenfalls telepathische Fähigkeiten hatte - die selben wie Sookie. Adele ist der Auffassung, dass alles, was im Leben passiert, seinen Grund hat, so auch Sookies Fähigkeit, die sie für einzigartig hält. So bittet sie ihre Enkelin diese einzusetzen, nachdem Jason ein weiteres Mal unter Mordverdacht gerät, und sich im "Merlotte's" umzuhören, wer Dawn Green getötet haben könnte. Nachdem bekannt wird, dass Gran einen Vampir eingeladen hatte und diesen vor der Gemeinde in der Kirche vorsprechen lassen will, erhält sie anonyme Anrufe und wird übelst beschimpft. Ihre Angst und ihren Kummer verschweigt sie vor ihrer Enkelin. Adele will sich an ihrem großen Tag nicht ärgern lassen, denn schließlich ist es der Tag, an dem Bill in der Kirche vorspricht. Abends empfängt sie die Gäste. Als Bürgermeister Norris um die Sicherheit der Bürger von Bon Temps besorgt ist, macht sie ihm klar, dass keiner etwas zu befürchten hat. Sie macht sich viel mehr Gedanken, was die Bürger dem Vampir antun könnten. Sie ist wie auch einige andere Gemeindemitglieder fasziniert von Bills Vortrag. Nach dem Vortrag verabschiedet sich Gran von ihrer Enkelin, weil diese noch mit Sam verabredet ist. Nichts ahnend, dass sich beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt das letzte Mal sehen. Nach einem missglückten Date findet Sookie ihre Gran brutal ermordet in der Küche auf. Zu ihrer Beerdigung erscheinen sehr viele Bürger aus Bon Temps, sogar Adeles Bruder Bartlett. Diesem fällt dieser letzte Gang sichtlich schwer, weil er sich mit seiner Schwester verkracht hatte und in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr willkommen war bei den Stackhouses. Er bittet seine Schwester um Entschuldigung. Sookie versucht mit einer bewegenden Rede Abschied von ihrer geliebten Großmutter zu nehmen, kann sich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren, weil ihr nur vorwurfsvolle und charakterlose Gedanken der Trauergäste entgegenkommen. Lettie Mae Thornton übernimmt abschließend das Wort und bedankt sich bei Adele, dass sie für Tara da war. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Stackhouse